This invention is directed to the mechanization and/or automation of heretofore manual sewing or mending processes in textile webs, preferably made of fiber yarns and/or threads with or without fiber components. The method is particularly advantageous in the elimination or concealing of defects in webs of yarns with yarn counts typical for carded and/or worsted yarns. The method is suitable for the elimination of visible defects in textile webs used, for example, for outer garments, upholstered furniture and car seat covers, as well as for other decorative materials, shoes or linens.
Sewing or mending processes or the elimination of visible defects in textile webs have been accomplished by the manual insertion of missing threads or fiber parts and/or the elimination of superfluous fibers or fiber parts following the web formation process itself. In such processes, thread, sewing or mending needles and scissors are used. Depending on the texture of the web and with a great amount of labor, the threads are arranged or pulled through at the defective places with sewing or mending needles in such a way that the differences, as compared to the arrangement of all other threads of the web, are hardly noticeable and so that a stable repairing of the web is assured. Ware or weft thread deficiencies, warp or weft thread excesses, small holes, thin places, knobs, thick places, reel places, slubs, loops and double threads are eliminated by known technology.